


I Love Being Black

by BreezySpice



Category: Original Work
Genre: African American, Black Lives Matter, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezySpice/pseuds/BreezySpice
Summary: Late night thoughts in a world full of racist chaos.I love being black, and would love to share my joy with others, especially my fellow brothers and sisters also going through it. We deserve to be heard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Love Being Black

I love my skin.  
I love my curls.  
I love the resiliency of my people.  
All that we are, all that we can be.

Oppression won’t have the last word.  
It certainly didn’t have the first.

What was created to harm us,  
Other us, dehumanize,  
Will not have the final say.

We deserve love,  
we are love  
Blackness is beautiful.  
Declare it.  
In the midst of all of this, let us never forget,  
Queens, Kings,  
my loves.


End file.
